Cinnamon and Rubies
by landy67
Summary: Darry had noticed her all this time, but never learned her name. A rainy day and a simple cup of coffee later changes that. Now becoming a story rather than a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

So...hiya y'all. This is just a blurb that wouldn't leave my head so I thought I'd write it. I got some ideas if you want more. If you want me to continue it, just leave a review, I guess.

Most people went to the Dingo for its cheap yet decent burgers. Others went just to have a place to hang out with friends.

Darry Curtis didn't know exactly why he went. Maybe because it was cheap. Maybe because he was tired of the gang wrecking his house.

Maybe it was because of her.

The gal, no, the lady with cinnamon hair and ruby red lips that seemed to be permanently pulled up into a smile. He was mesmerized by her grace as she slid along the slick floors in roller skates, acting as if she couldn't fall any second. The light blue uniform that clung to her slim form didn't seem like just a regular uniform when it was on her.

He had first noticed her when he was still a dumb teen and he and his football friends would come by the Dingo and harass the waitresses. She always kept the gentle smile dancing on her face even when they were buggin' her and that just made him feel like the biggest ass in the world.

But now, he came to the Dingo to escape the craziness that was raising his two teenage brothers and the gang being a general nuisance. He didn't have much money, but he could afford a simple cup of black coffee and a few minutes to himself.

There was one day, though, that he just couldn't relax. It had been almost seven months since his parents died and money was tighter than ever. He was working harder than ever and the stress was getting to him.

He decided to pull into the parking lot of the Dingo and wait for the rain to pass because it was practically damn impossible to see past the sheets that were assaulting his windshield. He threw caution to the wind and sprinted inside, shaking off the excess water that was soaking his clothes. Sliding into one of the booths in the corner, he simply watched as the rain poured down.

Something about watching everything be washed away, all the dust and dirt, made something inside of him build. Darry Curtis did not cry, especially not in the goddamn public.

The clink of porcelain meeting plastic met his ears and his head snapped to the right, seeing a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He faintly heard himself stammering out lame excuses of "I don't have any money" and "I'm just waitin' out the rain" when a hand landed on his own clenched fists.

"It's on the house," she said softly and he raised his eyes to meet hers. Icy blue clashed with molten brown and suddenly, he felt like melting right then and there under her stare.

"Thank you." His eyes darted to the badge that hung from the front of her uniform. "Caroline, thank you."

Without another word, she simply nodded and moved onto the next table, her skates leaving a slight hissing noise in the air as she floated across the floor.

He'd been coming here for so many years and just now decided to learn her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up on the East Side of Tulsa is unforgiving. Sometimes, though, it's easy to forget about the city around you.

The jarring voice of the Temptations wafted through the humid air and out the open window of the bedroom. The occupant of the bed centered in the middle of the room groaned, rolling over and turned off the alarm. A messy head of tawny brown hair popped out from under the pillow, the owner turning her glare upon the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Caroline Montgomery! Get yer ass up outta that bed right now!" a woman hollered from downstairs.

"I'm up, ma!" she called back, pulling back her covers. Caroline planted her feet on the wooden floor beneath her and sighed, rolling her neck out in an attempt to help the stiffness in her back.

She quickly changed into her waitress uniform for the Dingo and grabbed her skates, tying the laces together while she slipped on her sneakers. Slinging the skates over her neck, she jogged downstairs, pinning her hair back into a semi-updo like the girls on the magazine wear.

"Mornin'," Caroline greeted her mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she passed her.

"You get off at 2, right?" her mother asked.

"And I'll be sure to pick Teddy and Louise up," Caroline sang, rushing out the door.

"Have a good day at work!" Mrs. Montgomery yelled just as the door shut. She sighed, leaning back against the kitchen counter and sighed, burying her head in her hands.

The Dingo was only a fifteen minute walk from the Montgomery residence and Caroline usually enjoyed the walk. Today, it was stifling hot and based off the humidity, a storm was brewing in the air.

A few cars were on the road since it was six in the morning, but the few that did whistled sharply in approval of her figure, Soc and Greaser alike. Caroline drew in on herself, not one to appreciate the unwanted attention.

She found herself as neither a Soc nor a Greaser. Although she lived on Greaser territory, the cinnamon haired young woman was more neutral than anything. She didn't identify with any label nor did she appreciate either lifestyle. Rather than going to the drive in or rumbles, Caroline found herself in the library or when she had just a little bit of extra cash to spend, the record shop.

She had always preferred the company of books since she was a little girl. In books, all bad things end. In books, the main character is strong and brave.

Another car honking as it passed broke her out of her reverie and she jumped, startled. Her roller skates went crashing to the ground. The Socs that drove passed jeered and laughed hysterically as they drove past and Caroline bowed her head, kneeling down to pick up her skates.

"Hey lady, you alright?" someone called out. A car pulled up next to her, providing her a view of the two teenage boys sitting in the front.

"I'm fine, thanks," she stammered out, hanging her skates over her neck once more.

"You need a ride anywhere?" the passenger asked, a handsome grin plastered on his face.

"Mighty kind of y'all to ask, but I'll be fine. I'm almost to my work," she replied, intent on just walking there. Being a neutral between the two groups of Tulsa meant that it was difficult to know who is who and what rules they follow. She wasn't too keen on getting in a strangers car without knowing them.

"It ain't safe for a pretty lady like you to be walking out all alone when Soc's are out," the boy argued. "Miss, we'd feel a lot better knowin' you got to work alright."

She shifted uncomfortably for a second, trying to decide what to do.

"Shit, Soda. You ain't even introduce yourself," the driver hissed and Caroline let a small smile creep up her face at the exasperation in his voice.

"Oh, damnit, sorry. I'm Sodapop and that's Steve," the passenger introduced.

"Caroline Montgomery. I see y'all at the Dingo a lot, don't I?"

Sodapop chuckled, "You're probably sick of us."

"Well, if it ain't any trouble to y'all, I wouldn't mind the ride."

"No trouble at all," Sodapop vowed. "Just hop on in. Dingo's on our way."

She hesitated but made up her mind and nodded, sliding into the back seat.

"How long have you worked at the Dingo?" Sodapop chatted away as Steve put the car into drive and sped off towards her work.

"Since I was a junior in high school so around two, three years."

"That puts you around my brothers age! D'ya know a Darry Curtis?"

"I'm familiar with him," Caroline somehow managed to say, reflecting back to the last time the tall, soft spoken man had come in on that rainy day. That felt like ages ago but it only had to be a month or two past.

They arrived at the Dingo sooner than she expected and she thanked them, getting out of the beat up car. Caroline leaned down so she could see the two boys through Soda's window and offered a gentle smile.

"Next time y'all come around with your friends, a round of Cokes is on me," she promised.

"Then, I guess we'll be seeing ya soon!" Soda hollered as Steve sped off.

The brunette chuckled lowly, taking off her shoes and sliding on her skates. Taking a test lap around the parking lot to get used to the feel of them, she entered the Dingo to start her shift.

Around noon, the rain began to beat down on the dusty Tulsa streets. Caroline sighed, pushing some stray hair strands out of her face as she watched it come down outside. She would need to pick up her little siblings in two hours and she was really hoping to avoid walking in the rain. She could handle it, but Teddy and Louise were too little to be out in the rain that long.

The bell above the door chimed as a new person walked in and Caroline skated out from the back, a small smile growing on her face as she noticed who it was. Swiftly, she poured some coffee into a mug and skated over, placing it gently in front of him.

"Anything to order today?" she asked, voice soft and gentle. His azure eyes locked with hers and it felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. Her lips pressed together to stop her from babbling like a fool and she started to tap her fingers against her order pad.

Darry Curtis rattled off his order and she robotically wrote it down, gathering enough courage to offer him a smile before skating off to the kitchens.

"I need someone to wipe down the counters and stock the ketchup. Hurry up!" her boss yelled from the back right as she hung up his ticket. Caroline sighed, grabbing a rag, starting to wipe down the counters.

Her coworker, Brenda, turned on the radio and The Marvelettes' voices came wafting through the room. Caroline laughed, tossing the rag to Brenda over the counter. Since the diner wasn't that packed, the two girls had enough room to spin around and dance along to the music as they cleaned.

The brunette slid by her friend, spinning in a tight circle as she moved around the tables, checking to see if any bottles needed to be refilled. Some tendrils of her hair were coming loose from her updo and a breathless laugh spilled past her lips as Brenda almost toppled over.

"Hey babe, you wanna move those pretty little moves over here?" A Soc at one table called. Instantly, the two stopped playing around and started working. Caroline felt the heat of embarrassment creep up the back of her neck and she bowed her head so her loose hair would cover her face.

"Order up!" the cook, Paul, yelled. Caroline let out the breath she was holding and skated over to the window, grabbing the plates from the window. She checked the ticket and rolled over to Darry Curtis' table, setting down his plates.

"If you need a refill or anything, just call me over," she informed him.

Returning to the counter, she occasionally glanced over at his table, studying him. It had been a month since two members of his gang died and it seemed like the Socs were backing off his gang for a bit. Why anyone would mess with a man as big as him stumps her. He surely wins every rumble he participates in.

She knew little of him because she tuned out the gossip that floated through the streets. He was a year older than her, his parents died, and he takes care of his two little brothers and their gang. That's all that she knows for sure.

"Order up!" Paul called again. Caroline eyed the only other booth filled in the place which was the Soc booth. Brenda went to grab the plates but Caroline grabbed her wrist, shaking her head.

Brenda was two years younger than her and Caroline felt the need to protect her the best that she could. Grabbing a tray, she loaded up all the plates and moved to the table.

Wordlessly, she set the plates down, not caring if she placed the right order in front of the right person.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"Well, we could use a little sugar," one boy crooned, placing his hand dangerously low on her waist. She instantly pulled away, glaring sharply at him.

"Oh yeah, I think that'll go great with your chili," Caroline drawled, skating away.

Grabbing the coffee pot, she moved to the oldest Curtis' table, silently refilling his coffee mug. Just as she was leaving, he gestured for her to sit down. Glancing back towards the counter, she slid in and cocked her head to the side in a confused gesture.

"If those boys are givin' you any trouble, I can get 'em to leave," he spoke gently yet confidently. She ducked her head, a grin appearing on her face.

"That's mighty kind of you to offer, sir, but I can handle them."

"Call me Darry, please," he corrected her.

"Alright. Thank you, Darry."

"Have a good day, Caroline," he replied, blue eyes shining just a hint.

When she came back to his table after he left, she found a tip hidden among his total. With a smile, she slid the extra dollar into her apron pocket. That was one extra dollar towards a car and one tiny step closer to college.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain luckily stopped by the time that two rolled around and Caroline clocked out and changed her shoes in a hurry. Slinging her skates over her neck, she hurried towards the elementary school. Students were streaming out of the doors by the time she got there and Caroline craned her neck, searching for her little siblings.

A mess of jet black hair came sprinting at her and Caroline kneeled down to catch her little brother. She let out a grunt as he collided with her, but his excited laughter made her ignore the ache of her joints.

"How was your day, buddy?" she asked, lifting him up so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"Good," he said softly, burying his face into the crook of her neck while playing with the wheels on her skates.

"Have you seen Louise?"

He pointed towards the crowd and Caroline smiled at the sight of the young girl trudging towards them. Her smile faded at the sight of her sister's red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Louise, what's goin' on?" Caroline asked softly, brushing her sister's messy brown hair out of her face.

"'S nothin', Care. Let's jus' go," the young girl mumbled.

"Louise Anne, is that a handprint?" Caroline demanded, seeing the angry red skin raised on her sister's cheek.

"I said 's nothing, Care!" Louise snapped. "Let's go."

"Nothing, my ass," Caroline spat. "If you ain't gonna explain yourself to me, you better have a damn good reason as to not tellin' Ma."

"Stop gettin' on my case, Care! I said 's nothin'!" the young girl shouted before storming off.

"Damnit," the oldest Montgomery huffed, scooping down to pick Teddy back up. "Sorry that you had to hear all that, buddy."

"'S okay," he mumbled.

The walk home was silent and Caroline wished desperately to listen to their usual chatter. Even Teddy, the sweet seven year old that he was, understood the tension between the two sisters.

About halfway there, Caroline had to set him down in order to give her muscles a rest. She settled on holding his hand as she crossed streets. Her grip tightened as Soc and Greasers drove by, silently wishing that they would leave her alone since she had kids with her. Seeing her rundown house appearing at the corner, she let out the breath she was holding in relief.

"Ma ain't gonna be home until seven so y'all need to do your homework or in Teddy's case, play outside. No TV until after five, got it?"

Her response was the slamming of Louise's feet pounding up the rickety stairs and the slamming of her bedroom door. Groaning, Caroline walked upstairs but took a left at the top, heading for her own room. She set her skates down by the door and pulled off her uniform, throwing it in the basket in the corner. After sliding on some red pedal pushers and a white polka dot blouse, she let her hair loose from its pins and brushed out her tawny brown locks and then pulled her hair up, securing it with a ribbon. Before she left, she reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out her tips for the day.

Next door was her ma's room. On the far wall, a table was set up with a few tin cans. They were labeled with things ranging from bills to clothes to a car. The can with the most dollars was of course the collection for bills. Caroline counted out her tips and slipped the majority in the necessary funds while putting two in the jar for a car.

Ma had a nice car, but it was a few years old and had some wear on it. She said it would last a little longer, so Caroline needed a car next so she could get to work easier. However, life kept getting in the way and it was one thing after another that needed their attention and money.

"Care?" Teddy's voice came from below and she quickly hurried downstairs, seeing him sitting on the floor with a book clutched in his hands.

"Peter Pan?" she gasped dramatically. "Oh, I love this story! D'you want me to read it to ya?"

He nodded and she sat on the couch that had rips all over it and stuffing falling out of it. Patting her lap, Teddy hopped up and sat on her legs, eagerly handing her the book.

"Chapter one, Peter breaks through. All children, except one, grow up…" Caroline began to read aloud.

By chapter three, Louise had heard the low voice droning through the house and peeked out to investigate. Hearing her sister read was one of her most favorite things in the world, so she couldn't resist sneaking downstairs. Caroline simply glanced up at her and smiled, patting the open space on the couch next to her.

When the clock struck six, Caroline set the book down and pulled her siblings in for a tight hug. "I love you two, ya know that, right?"

They both nodded and she grinned, ruffling their hair. "Now, come on, get up. Y'all gotta clean this place while I cook some dinner."

At seven, Caroline had created some form of chicken and pasta and it was set out in perfect timing for her mother to come home, exhausted as usual. Her white cap was at an awkward angle, indicating that she had tried to pull the pins out but got frustrated as usual.

"Ma, do you want to change before eatin'?" Caroline asked softly, easily plucking the hat out of her mother's light brown curls.

Her mother nodded, "Anything is more comfortable than this dress."

"Go," Caroline urged her, pushing her towards the stairs.

"You are the sweetest, kindest, greatest daughter alive," her mother mumbled, stumbling upstairs.

Being a nurse, Helen Montgomery usually worked long shifts. Caroline tried to ease the financial and mental burden that rested upon her by helping with the kids and by bringing in some cash. The stress seemed to be mounting, though, with the news rattling things off about war and such.

Once dinner was eaten and the kids were tucked into bed, Caroline and her mother sat on the lumpy couch, watching the Red Skelton show on their TV and reading the newspaper.

"My friend, Susan, you remember her?" Helen spoke up.

"Mhmmm," Caroline hummed, flipping the page.

"Her son is goin' to 'Nam."

The room went silent and Caroline stared at her over the edge of the paper. "This ain't our war, Mama. It ain't right, sending our boys in a war that ain't ours."

"I know."

That night, as she shivered under her tattered blanket on her lumpy mattress in the cool Tulsa spring, Caroline dreamed of war and of blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I raised the rating from K+ to T because there will be mentions of violence and other things throughout the story, for example in this chapter.

The Friday night rush was starting up and Caroline wanted nothing more than to have a break. She was working a ten hour shift and this was just hour six. Letting out a frustrated huff, she pushed back some flyaway strands of her cinnamon hair and skated towards the table that just came in.

"Welcome to the Dingo. What can I get for y'all today?" she asked, noting the Soc hair and clothes. This may be a tough crowd.

"Yeah, I'll have a Coke and a burger and uhhh...your cute self?" the leader flirted.

"Don't know if you read the whole menu but I'm not on it," she deflected, "And for you boys?"

The other two ordered and she passed along the ticket to Paul. As she leaned over the counter to change the radio station, the door chime rang and she glanced up, seeing a familiar face leading a few boys.

"Sodapop Curtis, I do believe I owe you a round of Cokes," she exclaimed, skating over to their table once they settled in. "Is that alright for you boys?"

"Aw, Caroline, you ain't have to do that. We were just being nice," the handsome teen rebutted.

"Nonsense," she admonished. "I'll be right back with those."

She grabbed the drinks for the Soc table first and wordlessly passed them out as the boys leered after her. The leader of the group grabbed her wrist as she went to move away and Caroline whirled around, a fire in her eyes.

"You should learn to keep your hands to yourself," she hissed and he laughed. "Aw, sweetheart, don't be like that."

"Let go," Caroline demanded, pulling her arm. His grip tightened and she felt panic rising in her chest. She stumbled on her skates and leaned forward on her brakes, attempting to step back.

"Is there a problem here?"

Caroline almost cried in relief at the sound of her bosses voice. The Soc instantly let her go and she rushed to the back, leaning against the wall of the kitchen. Her breathing was labored and she could feel tears prick her eyes.

"Sharon is on their table now," Mr. Armstrong reassured her and she nodded, inhaling deeply. "Do you need a break? Do you need to go home?"

"I'm fine," she replied, shaking out her shoulders and standing up straight. Her face smoothed out into a passive stone and suddenly, she placed on a smile. Skating out, she grabbed four sodas and placed them in front of the Greasers. Glancing up, she noticed the new addition to the table.

"Coffee?" she asked quietly and Darry nodded, his cobalt eyes following her every move. Flipping open her notepad, the boys quickly rattled off their orders and she offered a smile, albeit fake, and skated off. As she was pouring the coffee for Darry, she heard the Soc boys whistle at her position at the counter. Sighing, Caroline ignored them and delivered the coffee silently.

Harassment like this wasn't a normal occurrence but it happened more often than she would like to admit. It always threw her off and she reacted how she always did. She shut down.

Four more hours. She could do it. Four more hours.

A crash echoed through the diner and she whirled around, seeing the door wide open. Steve and one of his friends were dragging two of the Soc's out while Sodapop was wrestling with the lead Soc. Caroline gasped as the two boys went wrestling to the ground. She glanced around desperately, not able to break up a fight on her own.

The Dingo might be on Greaser territory and Socs might like to test the limits by eating there, but everyone knew it was off limit for fighting inside. The parking lot was fine, but there better be no rumbling in the diner itself.

Caroline's prayers were answered in the form of Darry Curtis picking the Soc straight up by the back of his jacket and throwing him out the door. Her eyes must have been as wide as saucers as the two Curtis brothers followed in pursuit outside.

The roar of an engine drowned out the Beatles on the radio and from the windows, Caroline could see the Soc's car peeling out of the parking lot. She leaned against the counter, pressing a hand to her chest as if it would help her catch her breath.

"Paul, cancel that order on table seven," she called back to the cook, her eyes never leaving the Greasers walking back in the door.

"What on earth did you just do?" Caroline asked, skating up to the table.

"He wasn't being too respectful," Sodapop replied innocently, flashing her a dazzling grin.

"Yeah, we were jus' showin' him what happens when you don't treat a lady properly," Steve crowed.

"Dirty Socs showin' up here, actin' like they on their territory," the third guy scoffed. Through deductive reasoning, Caroline assumed that was Two-Bit Matthews, one of the more troublemaking members of the Curtis gang. The only other person she didn't know was the boy sitting quietly next to Sodapop and Steve. He was the quietest member of the group and wouldn't look at her at all.

"You didn't have to kick 'em out!"

"Aw, they were jus' gonna get worse," Steve argued.

"I coulda handled it."

"But, you don't gotta when we're here. We ain't no saints, but we do know how to treat a lady better than that. Dare woulda had our heads if we did that, ain't that right, Dare?" Soda prodded his older brother.

The oldest Curtis pulled his eyes away from her wrist and looked up at her. Beneath the muscles and grease, a gentleness seemed to exist in him. Noticing his prior attention, she glanced down at her wrist and winced at the sight of ugly bruises marring her skin from where the Soc had gripped her.

"Ain't no kid should be hurting a lady," Darry spoke, his voice calm but it felt like a sliver of rage was leaking into his tone. She almost shivered, having never heard him be so angry in their few conversations.

"Well, thank you then," she replied softly, her chocolate eyes fixing back on his. Some of the ice in his gaze melted and he nodded once. A small, genuine smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "I'll go get y'all some refills, free of charge."

"Aw, Care, that's fine." Soda waved her off and she shook her head firmly.

"It's the least I can do," she said with a tone of stubborn finality and skated back towards the counter, a feeling of security creeping into her soul for the first time in forever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All your reviews are so sweet! Thank you so much for liking this story!

On her rare day off, Caroline found herself walking to the library in the city. It was her favorite place in all of Tulsa, but her ability to go was becoming increasingly rare as the need for money racked up. She tugged her sweater closer around her, mentally pondering how on earth the weather can change that fast. Two days before hand, she was sweating. Now, she was freezing.

Entering the library, she inhaled deeply, letting the musty smell of books overwhelm her senses. A light flickered into her eyes and Caroline perked up, eyes darting around at all the shelves.

"Miss Montgomery, I haven't seen you in a while," the librarian greeted.

"Mornin', Miss Green. I've been a bit busy," she replied. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm quite alright. Y'know, Caroline, if you ever get restless sittin' around in your house on the days you don't work, I could always use some help around here."

"Miss Green, that would be amazing," Caroline exclaimed.

"Well, you do know the library better than anyone. Now, can you do me a favor? Some kid left these books over here and then just left and I can't leave my desk. Could you put them away?"

"Of course, ma'am."

The cinnamon haired girl examined the label on the top book and then scooped them up, heading for the correct shelf. As she placed the books away, she noticed that there was no other souls among the pages aside from her.

That is, until she turned the corner of the mystery section and promptly dropped her stack of books in pure fright. A teenage boy had just appeared out of thin air it seemed.

"Aw hell, I'm sorry," the boy muttered, kneeling down. He began to pick up the books and she bent down to help him.

"It's fine, I jus' didn't see you come outta nowhere. By gosh, are you always so silent?"

The boy didn't reply, but she was sure that she saw his lips quirk up just slightly. His face was familiar, in both the sense of she'd seen him before and he looked like someone.

"Are you Darry Curtis' little brother?" she blurted out. He glanced up at her and nodded and she frowned. She was pretty sure that he was in school still. Something must be up.

"I'm Caroline Montgomery," she introduced.

"I know," he said softly. "You work at the Dingo."

"You come in with your friends, I know y'all. Especially after what happened a few days ago," she chuckled. "Now, what's your name?"

"Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy and Sodapop, huh?" He tensed up at her question and she sensed it was a sore subject. "I think those names are pretty tuff. Well, Ponyboy, do you mind helpin' me put these books back?"

He wordlessly grabbed half of her remaining stack and followed her around, putting the books back into their spot and such. Once they finished, Caroline grabbed a book off the shelf that she hadn't read yet.

"That book is good," Ponyboy spoke up finally.

"You like it?" she asked and he nodded in confirmation. Caroline smiled and held onto the book. "Alright, then. I trust your judgement, Ponyboy. Are you checking out a book or jus' passin' time?"

"Passin' time, I guess," he mumbled and she hummed, gesturing him to follow her. Caroline checked out her book at the counter and said goodbye to Miss Green before addressing him again.

"Well, Ponyboy, I gotta walk home and I'm gonna be quite honest with ya, I don't feel too safe walking around here sometimes. Would you be kind enough to walk with me?" she asked. "I promise I know your brothers and I ain't a dangerous lady."

"I know you ain't. Sodapop says you're real nice."

"That's very kind of Soda. Now, what do ya say? Walk with me? I got some cookies at home that I'll give to you as a thanks."

Ponyboy stuffed his hands into the pockets of the jacket he was wearing and nodded. Caroline grinned and began to walk, knowing he would follow. The incoming fall was evident in both the air and the trees as the colors were beginning to shift. Caroline always loved the fall.

"You like to read?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I love to read. My little brother and sister always wanna hear another story so I always gotta keep readin' to keep 'em interested," she sighed. "But I do like to read for myself too. I'm guessing you like to read for yourself. What do you like? Fiction? Mystery?"

"Whatever is good," he replied.

"Alright then, Ponyboy. Tell me what's good."

Silence enveloped him and Caroline turned her head to watch him. His hair was an odd shade of brown with a slight blonde tint to it. His whole body was hunched in on itself and he was so shy and timid.

"I like Catcher in the Rye," he stated.

"Salinger. That's a good book. Lotsa people say it's too dirty, but I think it's good for people to read."

"Why's that?"

Caroline knew she gained his interest now and she shrugged, her warm honey eyes tracing the cracks in the pavement. "'Cause people are phony and fake sometimes. But what I don't agree with Holden is that everyone is phony. There are still good people out there. Either you meet 'em or you have to become one."

"How do you become a genuine person?"

"By living life how you want, not by how others tell you who to be or how to live."

They approached Caroline's house and she grimaced at the state of it and how it appeared to be falling apart. She knew that she needed to fix the shutters and the roof wouldn't last another storm probably. The paint was chipping and the porch was lopsided with mismatched chairs on it. She pulled on the screen door and it let out a loud creak, revealing how rusty it was. Caroline unlocked the door and pushed it open, indicating for him to enter.

"Take a seat on the couch," she instructed, shedding her sweater and tossing it on one of the end tables. She quickly grabbed a few of her mother's cookies and laid them out on a plate and grabbed a pitcher of their sweet tea along with two glasses.

"Ponyboy, do you mind tellin' me why you ain't in school right now?" she asked, setting the things out on the coffee table.

"I jus' wasn't feelin' good so I didn't go," he mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Does Darry know you ain't in school? Or Soda?"

He shook his head and she frowned, pouring him a glass of sweet tea. Caroline sat in the old armchair next to the couch and leaned forward, watching him.

"What's the real reason, Pony?" she asked gently.

"'S nothin'."

"Y'know, my little sister says the same thing and she comes home with black eyes sometimes. Do you want me to treat you like I treat her, a nine year old?"

"There's jus' some kids. They were makin' fun of me and I wanted to get angry, but Darry said I can't get into any fights. I didn't wanna listen to their shit anymore."

"Were they talking about your friends?"

The word "friends" hung loosely in the air. They both knew what she meant by friends. Not the living ones. The ones who passed. Ponyboy hesitantly nodded and she inhaled sharply.

"Gosh, Ponyboy, I'm sorry. That ain't right. Could you tell a teacher or somethin'?"

"They don't care about no Greaser."

"That just ain't right. I'm sorry that's happenin' to you, Pony. Have you told your brothers?"

"Nah, they got too much to deal with right now. I can't worry them."

"It wouldn't hurt to at least tell them what's goin' on," she advised.

They spent another hour just talking and at one point, Caroline just fell into listening rather than talking. She glanced up at the time and stood quickly.

"We better get you home, don't ya think? My mama has got my brother an' sister tonight so I can walk you home."

"You don't gotta."

"I'd feel better if I did."

"But you'd be walking back alone in Greaser territory then."

"I'm more scared of Socs than Greasers, Pony," she laughed and he gave her a small smile. It was the first she had truly seen and she was elated that he was opening up. Their walk to the Curtis house was full of talk about books and Ponyboy even revealed that he liked to write. Caroline vowed to read some of his writing at some point and he had blushed bright red all across his face. Poor kid was the sweetest yet the most shy thing she had ever seen.

"Pony?" someone hollered as they got closer to the house. The door swung open and Sodapop jogged out, looking relieved once he spotted his younger brother but he slowed down once he saw who was with him. "And Caroline?"

"Hello, Sodapop," she greeted. "I was jus' makin' sure Pony got home alright."

"Did somethin' happen?" Sodapop sounded concerned, turning to Ponyboy. "You're an hour late and didn't call."

"He saw me walking home with some groceries and helped me out. Sorry for holdin' him," Caroline lied, nudging Ponyboy with her foot. The teen nodded quickly and she flashed a sweet smile at Soda.

"Well, damn, Pony. If you ain't the nicest son of a bitch in these parts," Soda exclaimed. "But you're lucky that Dare ain't home yet. You know he'd lose his head if you were late."

"Sorry, Soda," Ponyboy whispered.

"You're fine, kid. Jus' call next time, okay?"

"Well, I'll be off now," Caroline said in farewell to the brothers.

"Nah, Care. You ain't walking alone through these streets. Socs are startin' to come back into our territory so it ain't safe especially as it starts gettin' darker. I'd drive ya, but Steve's car ain't workin' right now. Can you wait till Darry gets home and he'll give you a ride?" Sodapop insisted.

"Oh, I don't wanna be a bother," she protested.

"It ain't a bother. You know how to play poker? 'Cause Steve's a dirty cheat and I need to play against someone who ain't a shit player." Caroline laughed and confirmed that yes, she did know poker.

"Aw, shut your damn mouth, Soda," Steve yelled as they walked into the Curtis' house. It was a quaint but well maintained place. It was a palace compared to her home.

"Pony, start on your homework," Soda reminded as he pulled out a chair for Caroline. Steve started to deal out cards and Caroline noted how noisy it was here. It was so quiet in her house. Her siblings worked and played silently and her mother was usually sleeping when she was home. Loud noises weren't welcome in the Montgomery household. But in the Curtis house, it felt right. She had only been in the house for a few minutes and she felt welcomed and enjoyed the consistent chatter with the low drone of the TV on in the background.

They were two games in and Caroline agreed that yes, Steve was a dirty cheat but Soda ain't no saint either, it seemed. She had won one round, however, and the boys were still denying it vehemently.

An engine crackled from outside and it suddenly died, making everyone glance up. Heavy footsteps sounded along the porch and the door swung open, revealing Darry Curtis. As he stepped into the room, he seemed to take note of who was all in the room and once his sky blue eyes landed on Caroline, he seemed to freeze for a second.

"Hello, Darry," Caroline greeted. "Sorry to just barge in on y'all."

"Technically," Soda dragged out. "I invited you in. Ponyboy helped Caroline with some groceries so she walked home. She was gonna walk back home but it was already gettin' late."

"I'll drive ya," Darry agreed instantly without Soda even asking.

"Sodapop said it'd be no bother," Caroline added, standing.

"It really ain't. Thanks for gettin' Pony home."

"Alright, boys. This ain't over," she vowed to Steve and Sodapop.

She began to follow Darry out the door when Ponyboy called her name. She turned and saw him standing at the entrance to the hall, a book clutched in his hands. She noticed the title to be Catcher in the Rye.

"Thank you," he said.

"Remember what I told you," she ordered and he nodded.

"Soda was right," he added.

"About what?" Caroline hummed, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"That you make people wanna talk to you."

Caroline grinned. "Good night, Ponyboy."


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride was silent at first. It was only a five or so minute drive to Caroline's house, but it felt like forever. Caroline watched the passing houses as they drove, the street lights illuminating the sky alongside the moon and the stars.

"Ponyboy is a smart kid." She finally broke the silence.

"He is," Darry agreed. "But he's a terrible liar. You gonna tell me what really happened?"

Caroline smirked and settled back in the seat, glancing over at him. The sun had fully disappeared behind the horizon, the moon casting a soft glow upon the cabin of the truck. In the light, she could make out the outlines of his face. His strong jaw that seemed to always be clenched, the furrow of his brow. Caroline recalled a time when they were younger, watching him from two rows away in English class. He looked so much older now, as if the weight of the world was weighing down on his shoulders. She understood what Ponyboy meant earlier.

"I didn't overstep any boundaries, did I?" she asked softly and his eyes shot over to hers for a second before darting back to the road. He shook his head and she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I can't speak for Ponyboy, but I think you should try an' talk to 'im. We all struggle sometimes an' he's just dealing with some things."

"Is he...is he alright?"

"He will be. Things take time. But reach out to him. Listen to 'im."

He seemed to think over what she told him and she gently informed him to take a right turn, as if she spoke any louder she would break any thoughts he had. They fell back into silence.

Darry pulled up in front of her house, remembering the address she told him when they first got into the car. Caroline started reaching for the handle when a sudden warmth bloomed across her skin. His hand was gently resting on her wrist, covering the bruises that she has received days earlier. His blue eyes seemed to shine under the moon's glare.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, Caroline. Thank you," he refuted. Their eyes locked and suddenly, it felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs. A tingling spread through her body and the world seemed to stop.

"Caroline!" her mother screeched from the door. They snapped out of their hold and she quickly opened the door, climbing out of the truck. "Thanks again."

Then, she was off. Caroline jogged up to the porch where her mother was standing. Helen Montgomery was pale in the face, her chocolate eyes wide and wild and her blonde hair flying every which way.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I was out with some...friends," Caroline apologized.

"No call? No note? Nothin'. You left nothin' an' you think that's fine?"

"Mama, please. I'm sorry. Let's jus' go inside before the neighbors come on out."

Suddenly, her face felt like it was on fire. Caroline gasped, her head snapping to the side. She raised her hand to touch the tender skin of her cheek, tears pricking her eyes. Helen was horrified by what she had done, her hand limply hanging in the air.

"Caroline…" Helen breathed.

"Don't. Do not." Caroline snapped. Her chest heaved as she held back a sob and she turned away from her mother.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. I was just so worried that you were hurt or worse."

"Don't!" the cinnamon haired woman practically snarled. "The only person who hurt me here was you. Don't you ever lay a hand on me again, you hear? You said we was safe here so don't you go on becomin' like him."

Caroline threw open the door to the house and marched right upstairs and to her room. She locked her bedroom door the second she was inside and sat on her bed. Bowing her head, she let out one sob and then fell silent. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She needed to be strong in order to get out.

After a long shift into the night, Caroline walked home, too exhausted to be scared. Her cinnamon hair was pulled out of her face by a ribbon and her shoes were hung around her neck. She skated slowly towards her house, her muscles screaming in protest. Her house was in the distance and a grateful sigh escaped her body as she felt the tension begin to leak out of her body. Slipping off her skates, she changed into her shoes so the remaining walk wouldn't hurt as much. Climbing up the stairs of the porch, she was about to unlock the door when a blood curdling scream ripped through her neighborhood.

Caroline dropped her keys and swore, her head darting from side to side to see where the scream came from. Whoever screamed had a mighty good pair of lungs because it kept going on. The neighbors lights started to flick on and people were peeking out of doors and windows.

"Caroline?" her mother called. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the young woman exclaimed, unlocking the door and rushing in. She slammed the door shut and locked it, moving to stare out the blinds. A few minutes passed and sirens were sounding in the distance. The fuzz flew by the house and suddenly, just like that, it was silent.

Caroline laid her back against the door, letting out a loud exhale. Life in the East Side of Tulsa was always exciting and never safe, it seemed. Shaking off her skates, she dropped them by the door and headed for the kitchen where her mother was sitting, looking over the bills. Caroline didn't acknowledge her as she entered, just focused on grabbing a small dinner.

"Caroline, I said I was sorry," Helen sighed.

Her daughter simply ignored her, paying more attention to her sandwich. Helen stood, her chair scraping back on the floor, causing Caroline to flinch.

"Care…"

"I'm here for Teddy and Louise," she finally snapped. "Not for you. Not anymore. Once they're older, I'm outta here."

"Caroline Elizabeth, it was one time!" Helen protested.

"It always starts off as one. And then it becomes two. Then three. You even think about hittin' Teddy or Louise and I'll take them away. You dig?"

With that, she walked out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, hello there!" Annie, Caroline's coworker for the day, greeted the new customers. Caroline glanced up and smiled at her little siblings. She skated over, scooping Teddy up and grabbing Louise's hand. Helen had just dropped them off before leaving for work.

"Now, y'all know you really shouldn't be here, but Mama and I couldn't find anyone to watch y'all so you gotta be good until my shifts over, alright?" Caroline reminded them, sitting Teddy at one of the stools of the bar. Louise climbed up next to him and dutifly began her homework. Caroline pressed a kiss to the top of their heads and moved on to clean up a table.

"Annie, turn that up, will ya?" she called out and gave a thumbs up once she heard the radio get louder. The after school sports crowd would be coming in soon and she really wasn't looking forward to dealing with a bunch of handsy, hormonal teenagers today.

Humming along to Elvis, she turned to wipe down another table and gasped as she stumbled straight into a wall. Well, what she thought was a wall.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked. Darry Curtis grabbed her upper arms to steady her and then stepped back, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"No need to apologize. Jus' an accident," he said.

"Jeez, Darry, you ain't in football anymore. Don't have to tackle the poor gal," Soda chimed in behind him. Darry rolled his eyes but moved over to sit at their normal booth.

"I might have burned dinner," the middle Curtis child explained as he and Ponyboy joined their brother.

"I'm assuming the usual?" she asked.

"You're a doll," Sodapop cooed and she sighed, lightly tapping him on the top of the head with her notepad as she passed by. After writing out the ticket, she stuck it on the line and returned to her siblings, reading over Louise's shoulder.

"Now, you gotta remember to carry the one when you subtract somethin', right? You got most of 'em right, but you gotta go over these again." Caroline pointed to the wrong answers and then ruffled her sister's thick blonde curls. "You're doing good, kid."

She then leaned over to see what Teddy was doing. He had a little thing of crayons in his bag and was doodling on some extra papers he had. Caroline complimented him on his flowers and cars as she smoothed down his hair, resting her chin on his shoulder. His little arms wrapped around her neck and she dropped a kiss onto his cheek, reluctantly pulling herself away to help the customers that just walked in.

The Dingo was the last place she wanted her siblings to be in. It was dirty and dangerous, especially when the occasional fights broke out. As more kids started coming in, it was harder to keep a watchful eye on her own kids.

When she passed by the Curtis table with her trusty coffeepot, she noticed that Darry's cup was low. Pouring some liquid heaven into it, she almost didn't acknowledge them staring at her.

"What?" she finally asked once she caught onto their behavior.

"Your kid siblings?" Ponyboy asked and she nodded, casting a glance back at them.

"Mama couldn't find a sitter for the night and I can't leave 'em alone. They ain't a bother, are they?"

"Golly no. If you need someone to keep an eye on 'em, we don't mind. Bring 'em on over!" Soda exclaimed.

"Oh, gosh. I couldn't ask y'all to do that. Y'all must be tired from your day and-"

"Caroline," Darry spoke firmly. "It'd be no bother at all."

Darryl Curtis could make grown men cry, Caroline observed. His tuff nature and strong build was accompanied with the ability to command a room to attention. He could very well order her to do something in that powerful voice she heard once or twice in class when talking to his football buddies, but he never did. His voice was always soft with her, even when he was being firm.

"I don't know how I can thank y'all," she murmured. "I'll be right back."

Skating over, she leaned in so she could see both Teddy and Louise. "Do y'all wanna meet some of my friends? They're mighty nice and they're gonna watch y'all why I work. Is that okay?"

The two Montgomery children nodded and she flashed them a grateful smile. Louise slipped down from her seat, clutching her work and her bag. Caroline picked up Teddy with one arm and grabbed his crayons and pages with the other. Leading them over to the Curtis's, she felt eyes on her and looked up. Darry's icy blue eyes were firmly locked on her.

"Louise, Teddy, these are the Curtises. They're real nice folk who offered to watch y'all. Now, I don't want y'all to give them no trouble. Jus' do your work and don't be no bother, ya hear?" she instructed, setting them up to sit next to Ponyboy on his side of the booth. "I only got an hour left in my shift."

Her siblings silently got back to work and she huffed out a breath, shrugging. They were always quiet kids. The Montgomery house was quiet, so that's how they were raised.

"Thank you so, so much for this," Caroline said again and Soda waved her off.

She dashed around the diner, taking orders and cleaning while dishing out plates and rejecting the many attempts of flirting the boys laid on her. Occasionally, she would glance over and see the three Curtis brothers interacting with her siblings.

Once their order was ready, she carried over the three plates and was amazed at the sight before her. Teddy was smiling and Louise was full on giggling. The reason behind the joy was Sodapop and Ponyboy arguing over which crayon color was better while Darry played referee. They didn't even cease when she laid down the plates before them.

"Caroline, what do you say?" Soda screeched. "Blue or green?"

"Blue," she stated. "It's prettier."

Ponyboy smirked victoriously as Sodapop threw his hands up in frustration, almost hitting Caroline in the face. The cherry lipped girl swatted his hand down and bent down so she could see Louise's homework.

"All correct!"

"Ponyboy helped me," Louise announced proudly and Caroline nodded gratefully to the teenager who simply shrugged.

"Alright, well. I got about forty five minutes so don't go starting a war over here, alright?"

Her shift flew by and once it struck seven o'clock, she grabbed her shoes, throwing them over her shoulder. She tiredly skated over to the Curtis table and rested her hand on Louise's shoulder.

"I'm done," she informed her. "Let's get going so we can get out of their hair."

"It was no problem," Sodapop protested and Caroline's responding smile was full of exhaustion.

"Thank you, boys. I seriously don't know if I can say it enough times."

"You can repay us by letting me drive you home," Darry added.

"Oh, that's alright. It's a short walk and you only got a few seats."

"We'll sit in the back," Soda chimed in.

"Y'all won't stop until I agree, huh?"

The following silence answered her question and she sighed, throwing her hands up. "Fine then."

The ride was indeed short and Caroline probably thanked Darry seven million times by the time he stopped in front of her house. He refuted her thanks every time and she was getting frustrated.

Caroline thanked him one last time and flung the door open, urging Louise out while she carried Teddy. She called a thanks and farewell to Sodapop and Ponyboy and unlocked the door to the house, ushering her siblings in. Flinging it shut behind her, she let out a breathless laugh and headed towards the kitchen. She heated up some leftovers on the stove and fed the three of them and then sent the kids to bed.

Sitting on the couch, she took some time to read, but couldn't think about anything but the oldest Curtis. Tossing her book to the side, Caroline just stared out the window until her mother's car came pulling up into the drive.

She had just started up the first step when Helen entered. The sound of a throat clearing made her falter and she turned back to face Helen.

"Word is you been hanging around the Curtis gang."

"Is that what nurses gossip about these days?"

"You need to stay away from them, Caroline Elizabeth. They're bad news."

"As if. Maybe I am hanging around them. They're sure a hell of a lot nicer than you."


	8. Chapter 8

To be quite honest, Caroline never was crushin' on Darry Curtis when they were in school. Sure, she thought him to be handsome and a great football player, but he never paid her no mind. They were from two different worlds, it seemed.

But now, they were in the same world. They were both seen as poor street rats. They both worked themselves into the ground for their family. They both didn't get an opportunity to enjoy life like they should have.

Caroline just couldn't seem to get that boy outta her mind. She set her book down and sighed, running a hand through her thick curls. Standing, she walked over to where Louise and Teddy were reading.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk. Mama's napping upstairs so y'all be good, alright?" she hummed, dropping a kiss to the top of both their heads.

She slid on her coat and some booties, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail secured by a ribbon. The fall came quicker than expected and cool wind brushed against her cheeks and stung her nose as she walked out, feet kicking up the leaves surrounding her. She knew it was dangerous to walk alone, but it was a Sunday morning and most people would be getting back from church or sleeping off a hangover by now.

Stuffing her hands in her coat pockets, her brown eyes cast over the area, a soft hum escaping her lips. Her feet were leading her on her own accord and she zoned out, barely registering where she was going.

Someone tugged on her arm and she snapped out of her reverie, a startled gasp tearing from her lips as she raised her hands instinctively to cover her face.

"Caroline, it's jus' me," Darry said, his voice low. She opened her eyes, her hands lowering down and coming to rest on her hips, guarding her from the world.

"What're you doin' out here?"

"I just wanted to take a walk."

"Mind if I join ya?"

She flashed him a wide grin and nodded. He fell into step with her and they began to walk down the sidewalk of the park. Caroline shut her eyes, inhaling the autumn air as the wind whipped her hair around, tugging at the ends and twisting them into her eyes. Chuckling, she pushed the strands out of her face and tucked her hands into her coat pockets.

Darry tensed up next to her and she glanced over at him, noticing the big oak tree where they were passing. _Of course,_ she noted in her mind.

"What were they like?" she asked softly.

He knew what she meant, but he just wanted to be sure. Chocolate brown eyes peered up at him behind thick lashes, conflicting emotions dancing within them. Her lips, untouched by red lipstick today but rather a pale pink, were turned down at the corner.

"Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade," she confirmed his thoughts. "I've heard rumors, good an' bad. But I ain't ever heard the truth from someone who really knew 'em. If you want to, I'd like to hear about 'em."

He shouldn't. By golly, he really shouldn't, but there was just something about Caroline Montgomery that made him want to sit her down and tell her his life story. She was innocent, untouched by the Greaser lifestyle. If he told her about Dally, would she see him differently? Would she associate him with crime and violence and death? His chest felt tight with discomfort. For some odd reason, he couldn't lose her.

But, the words spilled out of him before he could stop them. He told her everything from Dally and the Curtis parents to Johnny and his parents, about Dally's adventures in New York, about Johnny's run in with Socs.

About Ponyboy and Johnny running away. About the deaths. About Dally being shot right where they stood when the conversation started.

Caroline listened with rapt attention, laughing at times when he got that twinkle in his eyes talking about his folks and Dally and Johnny. She stayed silent when his expression crumpled and he spilled out what he needed to say. There was no judgement written on her face. No anger or grief.

Just understanding.

It was in that moment that Darryl Curtis realized that Caroline Montgomery wasn't a normal girl and that was totally, utterly, completely fine. She was forcing her way into his life one smile at a time and he had no protests. Life seemed brighter with her around.

It was true, what they said. She made people want to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Oklahoma was known for its weather. Being in the heart of Tornado Alley made it common to experience violent storms. Caroline didn't think anything different during the storm sweeping across Tulsa in the early morning. Lightning ripped through the sky and the auburn haired woman sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep with the roar of thunder rolling across the clouds. She pulled on a sweater and walked out of her room, seeing the light on in Teddy and Louise's room.

Knocking on the door gently, she peeked her head in and smiled at them. Her siblings were tucked up in Louise's bed, clearly scared of the storm.

"C'mon," she murmured, holding her hand out. They scrambled to cling onto her, Teddy dragging along his stuffed bear as they followed her downstairs. Caroline stopped to turn on the radio, the low drones of weather reports filling the room. Louise wrapped herself up in blankets on the couch and Teddy joined his sister, curling up in her lap.

Rain pounded the windows as Caroline grabbed a glass, intent on getting some water. She was about to turn on the faucet when the rain stopped. A moment passed and it came back, sounding heavier as the wind picking up slightly. Her chocolate eyes narrowed and she set the glass down on the counter, moving towards the window.

The wind began to howl, the windows beginning to rattle. The voices on the radio became louder and Caroline turned, seeing her mother standing by it. Helen glanced up at her daughter, face ashen and eyes wide.

"Teddy! Louise! Put on your shoes now!" Caroline barked, rushing towards the door. She slid on her sneakers and grabbed a flashlight. Helen rushed around, ensuring that the windows were locked. Caroline turned on the flashlight and grabbed Louise's hand tightly as her mother scooped up Teddy and tucked him into her body to shield him. The wind was roaring at this point and Caroline wrenched the door open, leading the way towards the cellar they have on the side of the house. Rain beat down on her, instantly soaking her to the bone and she desperately gripped onto Louise as they blindly stumbled through the storm. Helen slammed the door shut behind them and Caroline took that as her cue to start running.

Her fingers wrapped around the handle of the cellar door and yanked it up, helping Louise in. Helen passed her Teddy and Caroline lowered him down. The tornado was near, they could hear it. Helen glanced at her daughter and wordlessly gestured into the cellar. Caroline hurried down the steps, using her flashlight to find the lantern in the corner of the room. She lit it just as Helen pulled the door closed and chained it so it wouldn't fly open.

"We're gonna be alright, ya dig?" Caroline hummed, sitting on the small cot they had set up in the corner. Teddy crawled into her lap while Louise leaned against her shoulder, their soaking wet bodies attempting to gain extra warmth from her. Helen wrapped blankets around their shoulders and Caroline leaned back against the wall, humming a soft tune.

"Care, will you sing the song?" Louise whispered and Caroline smiled softly down at her sister.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens," her delicate voice rang out over the storm.

It had to be hours until the storm passed. The rain that soaked them now chilled them and Caroline was desperately trying not to shiver and scare the kids. Carefully, she extracted herself from their grips and stepped past her sleeping mother, walking up the steps. Pulling back the chain, she pushed open the cellar doors and walked out into the dawn.

Branches were strewn across the ground, an eerie silence enveloping the land. The wind breezed past her head, teasing the ends of her hair as it tickled her cheeks and danced through the sky.

Caroline held her breath as she turned, releasing all the tension in her body as she saw that the house was still standing. There was some exterior damage and from her initial investigation, no broken windows surprisingly. The roof would need to be redone, so there goes any dream of having a car.

Taking a seat on her porch, she stared out across the debris littered land and took a deep breath. Her chest grew tight and she vaguely recognized the tears leaking down her face.

"Caroline?" the familiar voice asked.

"I'm fine, mama. Y'all go on inside and nap. I reckon they ain't gonna have school today," she hummed. "'M gonna get dressed an' walk around, see if anyone needs any help."

After she got dressed, her feet carried her towards the park. The tornado must have been weak because there was no real devastation, just small things. It felt so much larger, though. Passing the park, she headed straight for the Curtis house and Caroline couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh once she saw the house was perfectly untouched.

Darry was standing outside of it, his blue eyes studying the houses along the street. He locked gazes with her and suddenly, he was rushing forward and pulling her in for a tight hug. Caroline wrapped her arms around his back and let out a choked sob.

"Are you alright? Your house? Your family?" he asked, pulling back so he could see her properly.

"Just some small stuff. Gonna need a new roof and clean up," she explained, relief coming off of her in waves.

"Good. Didn't even see that comin'," Darry breathed and she swiftly yanked him back into an embrace.

"I'm glad you're safe," she whispered and he nodded against her head. In that moment, there were no other words needed. They understood each other. They knew.

(A/N: I just started my senior year of high school so I've been SUPER busy! I hope to update often, but school is always top priority to me.)


	10. Chapter 10

The pounding in Caroline's head was not being helped by the bang, bang, banging on the roof above her. She sighed, setting her book off to the side. There was no possible way for her to be able to read that right now with the headache that was mounting in her temples. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the auburn haired woman inhaled sharply and then dropped her hands, standing.

Men shouted outside as they hauled things up and down ladders onto her roof. The storm had ripped off a good chunk of roof that they put the majority of their funds towards fixing. She was incredibly grateful when Darry gave her the information for the company he works for and they gave her a discount for "being friends with one of our best guys", as stated by the owner.

Noticing that it was nearing noon, Caroline headed to the kitchen and began to make lunch. If the portions were bigger than normal, she didn't notice. Whipping up a batch of her sweet tea, she simply ignored the tiny voice in her head telling her that there was definitely a reason for her sudden interest in making so much food.

The banging slowed and then stopped all together and footsteps pounded their way down the ladders, voices floating around the yard. She peeked out one of the kitchen windows and saw the man she was looking for sitting under a tree, his eyes closed and his dark hair tousled, the grease he usually applies missing today. Gathering two plates, some glasses, and her pitcher, Caroline walked out and stopped just short of him.

"Afternoon," she greeted, voice soft. His pale blue-green eyes opened and a tiny smile lifted the edges of his lips. She took that as a sign to take a seat next to him, silently offering one of the plates. Darry raised an eyebrow at her but accepted it with a thankful nod.

"You didn't need to do this," he commented.

Caroline shrugged. "You didn't need to help me out with this."

He gave her a stern look and shook his head. "I'll always help. Is that sweet tea?"

"I'm from Texas, it's my specialty," she teased, pushing the pitcher closer to him.

"Texas, huh?"

Caroline hesitated, pushing her cinnamon curls out of her face and tucking the strands behind her ear. His icy blue eyes watched her carefully, seeing the confliction in her eyes.

"Houston," she finally replied. "We moved here my sophomore year."

"I remember. You was in my English class."

A soft smile graced her face and she gave him a curious look. "I tested out of the sophomore level. How'd you remember that?"

"You sat in the back of class, your head in a book. Ain't no one learned your name until the teacher called on ya."

"Didn't think some jock like you would know 'bout little ol' me," she snickered, bumping her shoulder against his. His grin brightened slightly and he teasing pushed her back, careful not to push her too hard.

"You spoke maybe one word when we was in class," he teased. "Always got your head in the clouds, dreamin' up somethin' or 'nother."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head. "Still got a better grade than you, mister."

"Well, by golly, you'd be damn right about that."

They talked about their high school memories until someone called for Darry, gesturing towards her roof. He sighed and shook his head, standing up and holding his hand out for her to take. Caroline graciously took hold of his calloused grip and lifted herself off the ground, stumbling slightly and falling into his broad chest.

"For someone who wears roller skates, you sure are clumsy," he hummed.

"Darrel Curtis, was that a joke?" she accused, extracting herself from his grip and planting her hands on her hips.

"And if it was?"

"No more sweet tea for you."

"Now that's just unfair."

"What was that?" she called, grabbing the plates, glasses, and pitcher. She began to walk backwards towards her house, grinning at him. "You need to get back to work!"

Darry shook his head in amusement and secured his toolbelt on, watching as she disappeared into the house. There was just something about Caroline Montgomery that drew him to her. There was just two problems: he didn't have the space for a relationship and she was too good for him anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

IMPORTANT A/N: from here on out, there will be more and more depictions and discussions of violence and abuse. I am leaving this warning so that anyone affected by PTSD or anything else stemming from abuse/violence/etc. will not be harmed or triggered. I love y'all too much to hurt you!

"Don't you two have your own damn homes," Darry grumbled when he saw Two-Bit and Steve sprawled out on his couch. Soda was banging around the kitchen, presumably making multi-colored foods, and Ponyboy was probably doing homework in his room.

"Aw, Dare, you'd be lost without us," Steve cooed and Darry leaned over to ruffle his hair, evading the younger man's flailing arms easily.

"Steve, stop being such an ass," Soda called. "Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes."

Darry made his way down the hall and stepped into his parent's old room, swallowing past the lump that grew in his throat. It had been months, but it still didn't feel like his room. It wasn't his room. It would always be theirs. Shoving the thoughts to the side, he stripped off his sweat soaked work clothes, throwing them into the hamper set up in the corner of the room, and pulled on a clean shirt and jeans.

He never liked to stay in the room too long and started to walk down the hall, stopping once he saw light streaming from under Ponyboy's shut door. Knocking softly, he waited until he heard Pony call out a, "come in" before he opened it.

"Homework done?" Darry asked, noting the book clutched in his little brother's hands. He couldn't help but ask. Things had gotten better after the whole incident with Johnny and Dally, but he still felt like he was hundreds of miles away from Ponyboy.

"Yeah. How was work?" Ponyboy scooted over so Darry had room to sit on the end of his bed. The oldest Curtis obliged, the bed frame creaking under the extra weight on his shoulders. Something else he should look into was updated furniture.

"Fine." The smallest flash of a smile crossed Darry's face as he thought of the molten eyed Montgomery. "Caroline's gotta new roof over 'er head so that's real nice. Whatcha readin'?"

"Catcher in the Rye," Pony answered simply.

"Ain't that book a little old for ya?"

"Nah, Caroline said it's good to read. She's right, you learn a lot from the story."

"Well, if Caroline says it's good, it must be. So, Pone, you gonna tell me why you missed school?"

Ponyboy sighed and set his book off the the side. "She tell you?"

"She tried to cover for ya. Don't let her know this, but Caroline's a damn awful liar."

Ponyboy let out a sharp laugh and nodded, a tight smile appearing across his face. "Some kids jus' been sayin' stuff at school 'bout Johnny and Dally. I can't fight 'em and I can't stand hearin' 'em shit on them either."

"Pony, you could have told me this was goin' on. I coulda call the school or somethin'."

"That'd jus' make it worse," Pony protested, drawing in on himself.

"Little buddy, I don't know how to help," Darry started, but remembered Caroline's words to him. "But I do wanna listen when you got problems, ya dig? You can talk to me. You're my kid brother, alright? I wanna make sure you're doing fine."

"Aw Dare, I think I just teared up a little," Soda's voice drawled from the doorframe and it took everything inside Darry's soul not to roll his eyes.

"Get your ass over here," Ponyboy joked and Sodapop came flying across the room, tackling Darry onto the bed. The two began to wrestle with Ponyboy joining in until Steve shouted from the kitchen that if they didn't hurry, he'd be eating all the food.

All was right in the Curtis house.

The Montgomery house was quite different that night.

"I don't know what you're yammerin' about, but I ain't listening," Caroline hollered. "You've been on me since you walked in the front door. Don't you ever let up?"

"Not when you're acting like an naive, immature brat, Caroline Marie!" Helen shrieked.

"How on God's green earth am I being a brat when all I wanna do is go to the school and put an end to this thing?! Someone's beatin' the livin' shit outta Louise and I ain't gonna jus' sit back and let it happen!"

"You know it ain't that simple. You start a ruckus and we gonna have to leave 'gain."

"So, you're sayin' that I'm just supposed to let her be a punching bag," Caroline snarled, turning back to the sink so she could continue cleaning the dishes.

"Don't you be puttin' words in my mouth! I never said that! You just ain't gonna do anything and you let me handle it. I'm the mother 'round here after all."

"You sure 'bout that?" the cinnamon haired girl muttered over the splashing water.

"What was that?" Helen's voice grew cold and Caroline shut her eyes before sighing and craning her neck over her shoulder. "I asked if you were sure about that because you ain't my mother no more. I get it, you gotta work, but I work too. I also cook, clean, and take care of Teddy and Louise while you sit your ass on the chair."

"Don't you dare say that when I have done so much for you and-"

"I appreciate it, I really do." Caroline cut her off. "But I feel like the mother now."

"Don't even know how you been takin' care of the kids when you been whoring around with that Curtis boy. I told you they're bad news, with their little gang and those hoods that died, good riddance. Got some trash off the street after all."

The sound of shattering glass filled the room and Caroline whipped around, her eyes ablaze and her jaw clenched. She began to speak, her voice low and deadly calm. "I may not have really known Johnny Cade or Dallas Winston, but you don't disrespect the dead. You come after me all you want, I'll take it. But you do not go after Darry or his brothers or his friends. You do NOT go after Teddy or Louise."

Caroline began to walk slowly towards her mother and Helen inched back until her back slammed against the wall. Caroline grit her teeth and practically snarled at her mother, "You forget that I was there too. I had bruises too. I'm trying to save Louise from a lifetime of memories from Hell, you hear? So, I'm gonna do what I damn well please and if you try to stop me, so help me God that me causin' a damn ruckus at the school will be the last of your worries."

She then stormed out of the room and upstairs, stopping once she got to the top. Inhaling deeply, Caroline shut her eyes and flinched at the sound of the back door slamming shut. Her hands began to shake and she took a few steps forward before kneeling down. Small arms wrapped around her and she clutched onto her two siblings in a desperate attempt to find comfort.

Sleep eluded her that night. Her mind was filled with screams, doors slamming, and the stench of alcohol lingering in the air.

(Leave a review and tell me what y'all think so far, please! I really appreciate your support. :))


	12. Chapter 12

The rough wooden pew creaked underneath the Montgomery family the next Sunday. The pastor was droning on about how we need to pray for the men overseas in Vietnam and for the "unrest unraveling our good nation". Caroline wanted to scoff at his words. God wasn't sending those boys overseas. The government was.

The sermon ended and they had their final prayer, finally breaking for morning greetings and brunch. Caroline excused herself from her family and approached the front where the kneelers resided. Smoothing down the front of her skirt, she kneeled in front of the cross and bowed her head, clasping her hands. The words ran through her head and her lips moved silently before a soft, "amen" slipped out and then she stood. Turning around, Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Darry Curtis standing behind her.

"By gosh Curtis! You really do know how to scare a girl," she exclaimed, pressing a hand against her chest in an attempt to ease her racing heart.

"Sorry." He stifled a laugh. "Didn't want to interrupt you."

"First time I've seen you here," she noted.

"Yeah, I ain't had much time since my parents...I figured now would be just as good of a time as ever to come."

"Did Ponyboy and Sodapop come with?"

"They had a long night so I let 'em sleep in. Besides, it's nice to come here without havin' to worry 'bout them settin' fire to somethin' or 'nother."

She chuckled and nodded, the pins holding up her hair digging into the back of her neck. Helen required her to dress her best on Sundays so Caroline was shoved into a dress and jacket with heels pinching her toes and her thick hair pulled up into a bun with a cloche hat covering the top of her head.

Louise interrupted the two young adults by barreling straight into Caroline's legs, Teddy tottering close behind. Caroline let out a quiet groan of pain, staring down at her little sister's dark brown hair.

"Louise, can you say hello to Darry?"

The young girl glanced up shyly at the oldest Curtis and then tucked her face into Caroline's skirt. The cinnamon haired woman sighed and opened her mouth to apologize to Darry but he just shook his head with a smile. Squatting down to be on Louise's level, Darry offered his hand out to her.

"You might not remember me, miss. We met at the Dingo when your sister was workin'. I was hopin' your sister, brother, and you would be interested 'n comin' over for a bit? Sodapop's cookin' lunch. Only if it's alright with your sister."

Louise pulled away from Caroline, a grin spread across her face. She gripped his much larger hand and shook it, jutting out her chin with a look of determination in her eyes.

"We can go," Caroline agreed, running her fingers through Louise's hair. "Why don't you go an' grab Teddy. Darry and I'll be waitin' right here."

Louise dashed off, golden curls bouncing behind her. Darry stood, taking a place next to Caroline.

"She looks like you," he acknowledged. "Other than the hair."

"You think? I don't see it."

"Your eyes," he said, softer this time. Caroline turned her head to face him, the sunlight peeking through the windows of the church dancing along her skin. She seemed to glow in the daylight, the shine matching the twinkle in her eyes.

"They're my father's," she said, her tone clipped.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Never met the man, but I know they're yours."

A brilliant smile split across her face and she nodded in thanks.

"Caroline Marie!" her mother hollered, making everyone in the near vicinity turn to watch the two Montgomery women.

"Don't make a scene," Caroline growled, walking towards her. Helen gripped her arm and yanked her in close.

"Don't tell me what to do, I am your mother. You will certainly not be taking Teddy and Louise to that damn gang household, you hear me? I ain't gonna let you make them hoods and whores by bein' 'round them boys."

"And you ain't gonna tell me nothin'. I'm a damn adult. I don't have to be helpin' you but I am because you're family."

"Naw, you're here because you ain't got no place else to go. Can't get a real job and can't marry off."

"Keep your damn hands off of me. We're going an' that's final."

The younger woman ripped her arm free from her mother's grasp and quickly grabbed her sister and brother's shoulders, marching them back to Darry. He shot her a concerned glance but she simply shook her head and kept walking. He looked back at her mother and felt a rush of heat rise in his chest. Moving closer to Caroline, he placed himself between her and her mother as they walked.

* * *

"Sometimes I feel guilty for growin' 'em up here. It's dangerous with gangs and hoods and Socs ready to jump 'em, but then I see how happy they are and… y'know?" Caroline sighed, sipping on some sweet tea as she stood next to him on the back porch. They watched the kids as they ran around outside. What started as a friendly game of football turned into Soda and Steve gently tackling Teddy and Louise to the ground while Two Bit and Ponyboy tried to save them. Laughter echoed through the sky as they played under the fading sunlight.

"This different from Texas?"

"Yeah...I didn't really get to go outside of the home in Houston. I love Tulsa. It feels so much more...free."

"Couldn't get out much?" he asked, casting a glance over at her. Her lips pulled into a tight line and she nodded, rich hickory eyes following the movements of her siblings.

"My father didn't like us goin' out a lot. I only went to school an' back." The sharpness of her tone gave cued that she didn't want to speak about it much, so he decided to change the subject.

"Why the Dingo? I figured you'd go to college."

"Can't afford it. Don't even know what I'd study. Do know I wanna open a bookstore or somethin', y'know?"

"Yeah, Pony said you like readin'."

"Stories take us outta the worlds we live in and help us see what life coulda been. Books got me through school. Whatta 'bout you? What'd you study?"

"Dunno. I was gonna go for football, but...you know what happened."

"I think you'll get there someday," Caroline said softly.

"Well, I better see you in class too," he teased.

"Just like old times?"

"Yeah, you kickin' my ass in class."

A bell-like laugh floated across the yard and Darry grinned. He turned to watch the kids just in time, swiftly catching the football they lobbed at him. Soda's hair was sticking up all over the place and Pony had mud streaked across his face, but they were smiling too.

"C'mon, join us!" Steve hollered.

"Steve Randle, I'm wearing a dress!" Caroline admonished.

"Aww, come on, Ma!" Two-Bit teased and she set her sweet tea down, wordlessly holding her hand out to Darry. The oldest Curtis placed the football in her hands and she smirked, lobbing it directly at Two-Bit who scrambled to catch it. The yard erupted into laughter when he fell over and Caroline winked at Darry, brushing imaginary dirt off her hands. He truly couldn't believe how amazing she was.


	13. Chapter 13

Darry was dreading waking up, but he was somehow awake before his alarm. His eyes stared blankly up at the white popcorn ceiling above him, the ache growing in his chest. Inhaling deeply, he shut his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Flashes appeared in his mind.

The red and blue lights. Sodapop wailing. Ponyboy just staring off into space.

The shot that took Dally down echoed across his mind. Johnny. His parents.

 _Her._

The lights faded into rich brown eyes and a bright smile. The shot rang and then shifted into the light, bell-like laugh that he wanted...no, needed to hear. He didn't deserve to be in the presence of such an angel.

The alarm rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sighing, Darry slammed his hand down on the clock and swung his legs over the edge of his bed and sat up. His shoulders sagged under the weight of the day. Just one day. He could get through it.

Caroline, on the other hand, was having just an average day. It was a Wednesday, meaning Darry would show up for lunch at the Dingo. It's not like she was expecting him or anything or that she was hoping for him to show up, but something about the idea of seeing him gave her enough push to get through the day. It felt like a personal victory when she was able to make him smile.

When lunchtime had come and gone and Darry still hadn't come in, Caroline felt her mood fall slightly. She silently cleaned up the tables and didn't even glance up when the doorbell chimed. Someone cleared their throat and she lifted her head up, surprised to see Steve Randle standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets and looking uncomfortable.

"Hello Steve, is there anything that I can help you with?" she asked gently, trying to ease his clear discomfort.

"Nah, jus' figured you oughta know that today...uh, well, the Soda's ma and pa died today last year...and they're at the cemetery an' I don't know if they wanna cook dinner or anythin' but...yeah, I need some help," he groaned, running his hand over his greased up hair.

"You wanna help them, but you don't know how to cook," she finished his thoughts. "Well, my shift is up in ten minutes if you wanna wait. We'll run by the store an' I'll pick up some stuff, ya dig?"

He nodded and sat silently at the counter, his eyes fixated on the counter in front of him. Caroline's gaze softened at the sight of Steve looking like a lost child. Sliding over a cup of coffee to him, Caroline skated away quickly to go help her table.

Once she clocked out, Caroline nodded at Steve and he silently stood up, leading the way out to her car. She slid into the passenger seat and switched her skates for her sneakers and then pulled her brown hair up into a ponytail, securing it with a tie and ribbon. Steve was already driving towards the local grocers before she was fully settled in and Caroline took the time to study him. He looked nervous, his whole body tense and hands tapping against the wheel constantly. Worry tugged at his face and she understood where he was coming from.

"Steve, it's good that you want to help your friends," she reminded him quietly. "But you were close to the Curtises', right? So, it's fine to also be sad. You don't gotta cry, I know that'll ruin your tuff attitude, but you can still be sad."

"Thanks," he said eventually. "They're right, y'know? You know people."

"Nah," she chuckled. "People are just easy to read."

There grocery shopping was relatively easy since Caroline knew what she wanted. She just needed some chicken, vegetables, and soup items so she could whip up chicken a la king. They were walking towards the checkout when Steve suddenly froze, tugging on her arm and leading her down an aisle.

"Steve, what's goin' on? No Soc would come this far in Greaser territory."

"Nah, but Curly Shepard's out there and I got no clue what kinda trouble he may try to start right now. Darry don't want you being involved in all the gangs n' fightin'."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she huffed.

"Think we don't know that, Montgomery? Everyone knows you gotta stubborn streak in ya. Darry just wanna keep you safe because he cares 'bout ya. Believe me when I say that while Tim knows not to do extremely dumb shit, Curly ain't got the same brain capacity."

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by someone speaking up.

"Talkin' bout me, Randle?" a voice sneered from behind them. They whirled around, coming face to face with Curly Shepard and two of his cronies.

"Good to see you outta the cooler," Steve regarded him coolly.

"Curly, pleased to meet you," Caroline spoke up. "I'm Car-"

"Caroline Montgomery, yeah. We know Curtis' new pet."

"Well, I don't know where you heard of me in that regard considering ain't no one own me like a dog. I'm no one's pet and I ain't no one's in general. I'm their friend. Now, if you excuse us, we best be goin'."

A fire grew in her eyes and they glinted dangerously as she spat her final words at him, whirling around so her ponytail swung behind her. Heading to the cashier, she stopped when Curly called out for her.

"When you want a real tuff man that'll treat you right, you find me, ya dig?"

"Why, you know someone I don't? Gona introduce me?" she shot back and quickly placed her items on the belt, ignoring the eyes staring at her from around the store. Shoving some bills into the cashiers hand, she grabbed the bags and hurried out the door, knowing Steve would follow soon. He unlocked the car and she set her bags in the bag and climbed in silently. They were five minutes away from the Curtises when Steve finally burst into laughter, eliciting some chuckles from Caroline.

"Now, that is a side I've never seen before," he wheezed. "His face!"

"He was aggrivatin' me," she said simply. Steve wiped away tears of mirth from his eyes and grinned.

"Thank you, Montgomery. I needed that laugh."

"Anytime, Randle."

Steve pulled up to the small house and killed the engine, grabbing one of her bags and leading the way to the front door. Caroline was a little concerned when it was unlocked and Steve did little to assuage that fear when he informed her that it was always unlocked. She understood why, though.

"I got this," she reassured him and Steve left to go watch TV in the living room while she puttered around the kitchen.

Darry finally coerced his brothers to leave the cemetery after spending a few hours there. He was well and truly exhausted, his feet dragging as he walked up the steps to the front porch. The sounds of the TV indicated that somebody was over and he assumed it was Steve, knowing Two-Bit was probably off somewhere drunk and would stumble in around one in the morning. Something else was off, however. Something was cooking.

Steve couldn't cook.

Opening the door, Darry nodded wordlessly to Steve who was laying on the couch and nudged Soda and Pony to go join him while he checked out the kitchen. Turning around the corner, he could see long tresses of light brown hair and a familiar blue uniform. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as she flitted around the kitchen, cleaning up bowls and dishes and laying out food on the table. Turning, she jumped at the sight of him as a loud gasp tore past her lips.

"Sorry, you musta not heard us come in," he apologized.

"You enjoy scarin' me and don't you lie about it," she admonished jokingly, wagging her finger at him.

"What's all this?"

"Steve told me what today is and he figured you wouldn't want to cook so I came by to help out, was that alright?"

"That is more than alright. Thank you, Caroline," he breathed. She stepped closer, extending a hand towards him and he grasped it, pulling her into a tight hug. Reaching up, Caroline pressed her lips to his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"I will always help," she murmured. "Whenever you need me."

"The same can be said for me," he whispered, not wanting this moment to end. She was the light in the darkness. The calm to his storm.

And he was hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Of course it couldn't be a normal day for Caroline. She went to work like usual and was watching the hours pass in hopes of the day ending already. The hand had just passed eleven in the morning and she only had three hours left to go.

Then, the bell over the door chimed and she turned, sucking in a sharp breath. Curly Shepard and two of his gang members entered, their eyes catching onto the four Soc sitting in one of the booths.

"Damnit," the brunette swore under her breath, plastering on a fake smile and skating to greet the boys.

The Dingo was mainly Greaser territory, but Socs were known to frequent it. It was poor timing, however, considering two Greasers had been jumped last week. Tensions were a bit high in Tulsa right now and Darry had warned her not to walk alone especially as it was getting darker earlier. He had taken it as his role to pick her up or send one of the boys in his place. Caroline had protested, but the look in his eyes silenced her arguments.

"Mornin' boys, anything I can get y'all?" she hummed, ushering them over to a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant.

"Don't know yet," Curly grunted, glaring at the Socs.

"I will remind you that there is no fightin' allowed in here. If you wanna rumble, you take it outside."

The bell rang again and she smiled at the sight of Two-Bit Matthews entering the diner, a wide grin spread across his face. He raised his hand in greeting and took a seat at one of the tables while she went to grab him his usual soda. Popping the cap off by using the counter, she skated over and passed it to him.

"The usual?" she drawled out.

"Gosh, you know me so well," he teased and she rolled her eyes, writing down his order on her notepad before skating off to the kitchen.

"Order incoming, Paul!" she sang, hanging up the ticket on the line. The cook laughed at her brightened attitude, watching as she furrowed her brows in concentration while trying to line up the radio. In the three minutes she had her back turned, the Socs and the Greasers were trading glares and gestures. Curly gave a particularly crude gesture and that was that.

Caroline turned at the sound of a chair being thrown.

Fists started to fly and shouts filled the air. Paul gestured to the stove, indicating that he couldn't leave the kitchen yet. The owner had stepped out to go get some more cash and since it was the week, Caroline was the only waitress currently.

Fury erupted in her eyes and with a frustrated huff, she banged her fist on the counter.

"There ain't no fightin' in 'ere!" she shouted. Two-Bit dove past the fighting and joined her, standing slightly in front of the brunette. He crouched down, ready to fight and Caroline grabbed his shoulder, shaking her head.

"You wanna fight? You take that shit outside!" Caroline hollered, louder this time. One of the Socs paused and Curly took the time to sock him in the jaw. Practically growling, Caroline skated around Two-Bit and grabbed Curly's elbow, yanking him back. He whirled around and without thinking, slammed his fist straight into her face, knocking her into the counter.

The whole room went silent as she dropped to her knees. Two-Bit rushed forward but Caroline held her hand up to stop him. Her head rose, blood dripping from her nose and her lip clearly split. Her eye was already swelling and she grimace, spitting out blood onto the floor.

"Jesus, Curly," one of the Greasers breathed.

"Out. Now. And don't you ever think 'bout comin' back," the woman drawled, cold and soft. It was not the gentle softness that Caroline Montgomery usually held. It had a certain darkness to it, like she had seen this before.

"Ma'am, I'm sorr-" Curly stammered out and she raised her hand up again.

"Don't you even fuckin' think about it. You get your damn ass outta my diner before I call the fuzz."

With that, the boys hightailed it out of the diner. Caroline grabbed onto the counter and shakily pulled herself up, hissing at the ache in her knees. She glanced down and saw that they were cut up from landing on the tile.

"Caroline, sit down," Two-Bit said, pulling up a chair for her. It was the first time she had heard him be serious and her head was hurting mighty bad, so she followed his instructions and sat down.

Paul rushed out with some ice wrapped in a towel and she gently pressed it to her face, hissing at the pain that erupted in her face.

"How bad is it?" she asked, voice muffled by the towel.

"Bad enough that Darry'll either have my head, Shepard's, or both," Two-Bit assured her. "Don't worry, Care. You're still pretty."

"Well, Darry ain't gonna know about this, Keith," she retorted.

"How in the hell are you gonna hide all that? He'll see you."

"It'll fade in at least a week. I can put makeup on it. You just gotta promise you ain't gonna tell him or Soda and Pony too."

"Yeah, yeah. He'll still find out."

"Caroline, what happened?" Mr. Armstrong, her boss, cried when he walked in the front door.

"Socs and Greasers decided to test the strength of our tables and I got the end of it," she attempted to joke, wincing as her face pulled.

"This your friend?" he asked, tilting her chin up so he could see the damage, a grimace crossing his expression.

"Mr. Armstrong, meet Two-Bit Matthews," she introduced.

"Two-Bit, can you get her home in one piece?"

"Yes, sir!" He saluted and Caroline glanced up as if to pray for some patience.

* * *

"Caroline, is that you?" Helen hollered when she heard the door shut. Caroline's shift wasn't supposed to end for another two hours.

"Yeah, it's me," her daughter called back, kicking her shoes off at the door with a muffled thud.

"I thought your shift didn't end ti- oh dear Lord, Caroline Marie Montgomery, what in God's green earth happened?" Helen cried. Her right cheek was swollen, a dark bruise already appearing on her skin. Blood was dripping from her nose and lip and Caroline winced when Helen brushed her fingers along her cheekbone.

"Did that damn hood beat you?" Helen's voice became deadly calm and quiet.

"Nah, there was a fight at the Dingo and I tried to break it up. Got a fist and a counter to the face. Besides, Darry would never do that to me."

"How do you know?" Helen muttered, pulling Caroline towards the couch and gesturing for her to sit.

"Because he ain't like him. Darry...Darry is kind and gentle. He cares for everyone, so much that he forgets to care for himself. He's got the biggest heart, ma. You just gotta give him a chance."

"I said that about your father too and look where that got us."

Helen sniffled as she wiped the blood off of her daughter's face and then turned away, the tears starting to streak down her cheeks. Caroline sighed, staring at the floor.

"I just want you to be safe," Helen finally said.

"Is that why you been actin' like this?" her daughter asked.

"Patty called. They say he's gettin' outta prison soon."

"If he comes here, you'll take Teddy and Louise and go. I'm stayin' here."

"You like it here?"

"I'm finding some reasons to love here."

"So, you love him," Helen laughed bitterly.

"I don't know…I don't know what love is like."

"Love is patient. Love is kind."

"It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Yes, I know the Bible, ma."

"You haven't called me ma in months. I'm sorry, Caroline. I put so much pressure on you and I didn't realize how you've been affected."

"You gotta realize that I'm not a kid anymore and I'm also stronger than I was in Texas."

"I know. I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through."

"I am serious though...if you raise your hand again, I'm gone."

Helen gathered her up in a tight hug, sobs wracking her body as Caroline rubbed her back. Pulling away, the nurse frowned at her face and got up to get her ice. When she came back, however, she found Caroline curled up and fast asleep. Smiling, Helen draped a blanket over her shoulders and left the room to give her some peace.


	15. Chapter 15

A black eye. Caroline Montgomery had a black eye. It hurt too much to put makeup over it and while that was a skill she had perfected, hiding bruises that is, she didn't want to aggravate the injury anymore than it needed. Tying her hair back, she let the light brown waves tumble down the back of her powder blue uniform. Turning to face the mirror, a frown tugged at her lips at the sight of her face. An ugly bruise wrapped around her eye and there were shadows of dark bruising on her cheek and jaw from where she had hit the counter. There were also bruises on her stomach from her fall and her knees had cuts on them. A heavy sight passed her battered lips and she shook her head, sitting on her bed to tie on her skates.

A knock sounded on her door and Caroline didn't even glance up as she called whoever it was into her room. Soft footsteps made their way towards her and once Caroline secured her laces, she looked up to find her little sister staring at her, tears in her wide eyes.

"Louise, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, tugging the younger girl into a hug.

"It's just like when Daddy hit you," Louise sobbed.

"Yeah, I guess it is, baby. But y'know what? I never let him break me. Never let him stop me. I kept fightin' and I kept you safe. I'm always gonna keep you and Teddy and ma safe."

"Forever 'n ever?" Louise sniffled.

"Promise," Caroline whispered, holding out her pinky finger. Louise locked her pinky with her sisters and then threw her arms around her neck again.

* * *

Work was uneventful today luckily. That is, until Caroline checked the time.

There was two hours left of her shift and the clouds decided to drop snow on them, meaning Darry would be getting off work a bit earlier, probably to make sure she would be getting home safe. Swearing under her breath, she occupied her time with cleaning off the napkin holders.

Clearly, Two-Bit hadn't said anything because Tulsa was still in tact and Caroline had no idea how Darry would react when he saw her. It seriously wasn't the worst she had ever received. Once her father threw her into a wall and broke her arm because she didn't wipe down the dinner table after breakfast.

She spotted his truck pulling into the parking lot and shot a desperate look at Brenda who apologetically shrugged from where she was sweeping the floor. Caroline considered slipping into the kitchen and hiding, but figured that she needed to square her shoulders and face him.

Turning back to the radio for a second, the doorbell chimed and she inhaled deeply, turning to face him and startling to a stop.

"I told you to get outta here," she snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Curly Shepard.

"Listen, I just wanna 'pologize. I don't hit a lady who don't deserve it," he retorted.

"Oh, like that makes it any better. Any man who gotta resort to violence to get his words out is a pathetic excuse of a human," the woman scoffed, tossing her dish rag on the counter and crossing her arms. "I made it clear. I want you outta my diner."

"I was jus' tryin' to apologize. You don't gotta be such a mouthy bitch," he growled.

"What'd you jus' say?"

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Darry stepped out from behind Curly, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists at his sides. He took one look at Caroline's face and she knew. Oh Lord, did she know.

"What in the hell happened to your face?" he spoke calmly, coolly, and oh so deadly.

"Nothin' to concern yourself with," she replied, planting her hands on the counter.

"It was an accident," Shepard explained and Caroline let out a forlorn sight, knowing that the kid just signed his death wish and put the final nail in the coffin all in one sentence. "She should learn to not get in the middle of fights."

"You can't fight here so who's fault is it really?"

" _You_ did this?" Darry snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at the hood.

"Like I said, it was an accident." He shrugged and Caroline almost ran her hand over her face in exasperation. The kid was clearly not helping his case here.

"Just get out, Shepard," she groaned and Darry shifted his body to stand between the two, as if the counter wouldn't stop him first. "I said there ain't no fightin' in here so I don't need you two goin' at it right now."

"You heard her," Darry said, voice low and deep. There was a hint of something in his tone that Caroline had never heard before and it made her eyes widen in shock. She knew he would be angry, but his body was so tense with holding in rage that she realized how serious he was.

"Good luck with that broad. She gotta mouth on her," Curly scoffed and in an instant, Darry had him shoved up against the wall by the front of his shirt, a fist ready to strike. Caroline dashed out from behind the counter and instantly placed herself between the two.

"Darry, don't," she whispered, raising her hands up as if to shield her.

"Move, Care. I'm not gonna hit you unlike this punk," he insisted.

"Darrel Curtis, please don't," she begged and he glanced down at her, seeing the pure fear in her eyes. Instantly, he dropped the kid who bolted and Caroline skated a little away from him, her head down and back rigid.

"Caroline, I can handle this if you wanna go," Brenda called from across the room. The brunette nodded once and went to the back to clock out and change out of her shoes. Walking out to the main area, Darry was still standing there, waiting for her clearly. Bypassing him, she pulled on her coat as she stepped out into the blustery winter air.

The flakes danced around her face and caught in her hair as a chill nipped at her nose and cheeks. Footsteps behind her indicated that he was close behind and she grimaced. Her hands were shaking and Caroline couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from the adrenaline.

"Caroline," he called and she kept walking, shoving her hands in her pockets as her skates bounced along her shoulders and arms.

"Caroline, why didn't you tell me?" Darry demanded, grabbing her arm. She quickly pulled away from him, her cinnamon hair flying around as she turned, a fire in her eyes.

"Don't. Don't go actin' like I owe you anythin'. Don't you dare."

"Caroline, you have a goddamn black eye. It wouldn't kill for you to even mention it!"

"Why? What were you goin' to do? Fight him? That's how we got into this situation!"

"Yes! You look like you got beat!"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time!" she roared and instantly shrunk back, closing in on herself. He had stilled, a look of pain crossing his features.

"You were ready to hit him in there and start a fight, just like he did," she finally continued.

"That's what Greasers do, Caroline," he said quietly.

"No, that's what people who are small, insecure, and scared do. You were about to hit him, just like he hit me. How do I know you wouldn't hit me when you were angry?"

Her mother's voice danced at the edge of her mind as did her father's threats. Maybe it was a cheap shot, but Caroline didn't care. Fear gripped her the second she saw him raise that fist.

"Caroline, no. I would never," he breathed. He reached out to grasp her hand, but thought better about it and stepped away hesitantly, his blue eyes searching her face for some sign.

"How can you be so sure?" She sniffled and he couldn't tell if it was from tears or the cold.

"Caroline Montgomery, I would never, ever hurt you. I am sorry you had to see that but I was just so angry. I was angry because you were hurt. Because I care about you and Lord almighty, seeing the bruises on your skin, I'm angry at myself. What if I had been there? I could have stopped them."

Slowly and carefully, he placed a hand on her freezing cheek, tilting her head up to face him. She shut her eyes, tilting her face towards his palm and he noticed the tear that clung to her lashes. Gently, he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I would never hurt you because I would never raise a hand to a woman. I've hit people before, I won't lie. But I did it in rumbles, I did it because they hit back. Not you, never you. You are so full of light and kindness, you are good in this world. You remind me of what life was like before... before all of this happened."

Her eyes opened again and the deep, swirling mass of chocolate drew him in. The cold added a flush to her face, a pink blush blooming on her cheeks. Her hair had fallen out of its loose ponytail, flying around her face and Darry Curtis couldn't believe just how perfect she was. Bring his other hand up to cup her cheek, he leaned closer. When she didn't move back, he took that as a good sign and craned his head down, capturing her lips in his.

Caroline melted against him, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. Her eyes fluttered close and she let her mind go blank. Her heart began to race and her lungs burned for oxygen and reluctantly, Caroline pulled away. A breathless laugh escaped her and he released her, his hands sliding down to her hips.

"Let's get you out of this cold," he murmured, feeling how cold her hands were. She nodded and stepped out of his hold, her fingers entangling with his. For the first time in a long time, Darry grinned. He glanced down at her and began to walk towards his truck.

A/N: thank you all for your sweet reviews and favorites! I was so excited to post this. Things might be going well for now but...nothing can ever go right for Caroline, can it? I really need to start being nicer to her oops


	16. Chapter 16

The heat of the coffee radiated through the previously cool ceramic walls of the mug and into Caroline's soft, frost nipped fingers. Pulling her hands away from the mug, she tugged her hand through her hair, letting it flow freely over her shoulders. Her eyes stayed latched onto the swirling liquid in front of her and pulled her bottom lip with her tip, chewing on it. His jacket clung to her shoulders, making her look small.

The chair in front of her pulled out and a second mug appeared on the table. Darry sat down, staring at her with an unreadable expression. Here they were, seated in the middle of his kitchen.

"You said it ain't the first time you got beat," he finally spoke.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you'd miss that," she sighed, knocking her knuckles on the table. "My father."

"Texas," he added and she nodded, looking up at him through thick lashes. "I thought so. You had the look in your eyes."

"The look?"

"Johnny's ma and pa did the same. He had this look in his eyes like...like he had seen Hell yet he kept getting back up."

Her lips tugged down at the corners and she shrugged, a dark look passing across her face. Drumming her fingers on the mug, she bit her lip. He watched her nostrils flare as she exhaled deeply.

"He threw me through a window. That was the final straw. There was so much blood that Mama thought I was dead. I still have the scars…"

Caroline grew quiet at the end of her sentence, drawing in on herself. Darry shut his eyes, running a hand over his face.

"To be quite honest, I would like to beat the ever living shit out of him," Darry finally said. It elicited a startled laugh out of her.

"He gets out soon and I'll be honest, I'm scared."

Her eyes fluttered shut, the soft brown lashes brushing the tops of her smooth, pale cheeks. Tilting her head down, her cinnamon curls tumbled over her shoulder and framed her face. He studied her for a second, making a mental picture of the slight crooked dip in her nose, the fullness of her lips, and the small wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. Then there was the ugly bruising of her black eye that was a stark reminder as to why they were here, sitting across from each other.

In that moment, she looked twenty years older than her nineteen year old self.

Darry has no idea what took over him, but he stood and kneeled down next to her chair, grasping her hand. Caroline's eyes shot open and she stared at him in surprise.

"Caroline, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you. I can help with whatever you need," he swore.

"I can take care of myself," she protested weakly and he shook his head.

"But you don't have to do it alone. I remember seein' you in class helpin' others even though you barely talked. You're raisin' your siblins' and helpin' your ma while doing little for yourself. Caroline, let me in."

A fond smile crossed her lips and she rested her slim hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb across his sun kissed skin. Even in winter, he was still tanned from working on roofs. A tear slipped down her cheek and she sniffled.

"As long as you let me help you," she bargained. "You work yourself ragged to help your brothers an' friends. I remember the day you came into the diner when it was raining…"

"I couldn't afford a coffee," he added. "You gave it to me on the house."

"I'm a sucker for men with a puppy dog look in their eyes," she teased and then let out a shriek as he gently pinched her arm, an amused look in his bright blue eyes. Their eyes locked and it was like all the air was sucked out of the room. She inhaled sharply and then breathed out a, "yes."

Darry pulled her in, his lips brushing against hers as his arms slid around her waist. Her hand moved from his cheek to his hair, messing up his greased and tuff look. Snickering filled the air and they pulled apart quickly, their heads snapping over to face the front door where Sodapop, Steve, and Ponyboy were staring in amusement.

"Shouldn't y'all be at, oh I don't know, work and school?" Darry griped, standing up so he could face them with a little more dignity. That was hard considering they just saw him making out with their friend.

"Power outage from some idiot drivin' into a pole knocked out power at the DX and the school," Soda explained and Caroline groaned, standing.

"I gotta go pick up Teddy and Louise," she announced.

"I'll drive ya," Darry told her and she shook her head, opening her mouth to protest. He gave her a pointed look and she shut her lips, a smile threatening to break across her face. Instead, she nodded and said farewell to the boys, sliding on her coat and making her way to the front door.

"Nice job, Dare," Soda stage whispered to his brother. "We knew you could do it."

Darry pushed him onto the couch while rolling his eyes and followed Caroline out to the sound of raucous laughter behind them.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was getting my butt thoroughly handed to me from finals and the holiday season.


	17. Chapter 17

Caroline felt like a teenager again.

Granted, that was two years ago but she had grown up quickly so it felt like ages. She felt like a giggly, simpering teenager in her new mary janes who was making heart eyes at the star football player across the classroom.

Except she was now a young woman who was in her Sunday best who was trying to hide the grin on her face by looking down at her clasped hands so she wouldn't stare at the man on the other side of the aisle.

Darry, on the other hand, was fighting a losing battle. His eyes kept glancing over at her, staring in amazement at the beauty of Caroline Montgomery. Her soft, brown curls were pulled back, a hat nestled among her hair. The classic red of her lipstick was slathered on her lips and he noticed the smile tugging at the edges. He couldn't focus on the sermon and he wholeheartedly accepted both the blame and pointed his finger at Caroline to blame. Once the priest ended the final prayer and the room alit with the buzz of conversation, he stood and walked towards the Montgomery family. Louise saw him first and smiled brightly. He remembered when he first met her and she would hide her face in Caroline's skirt. Instead, she raised her hand to wave at him, drawing Caroline's attention away from Teddy. She stood up from her crouched position and turned, her expression smoothing from one of furrowed confusion to soft surprise.

"Hello," she breathed.

"Hi," he offered.

They stared at each other for a brief moment until someone cleared their throat behind Caroline. She jumped and whirled around, a sheepish smile spreading across her lips. Stepping to the side, a smaller blonde woman walked forward. She looked like Caroline aside from the color of her hair and the blue of her eyes. Crows eyes and wrinkles lined her face and Darry knew instantly.

"Darry, this is my mother, Helen Montgomery. Mama, this is Darry." Caroline seemed shy and timid, something he realized he didn't like to see her as. He wanted to see the fire in her eyes and the strength in her smile.

"Ms. Montgomery, it's a pleasure to meet you," Darry offered, his hand held out in front of him. Helen stared at it silently, her lips pursed and eyes hard. Caroline let out a soft noise of discontent and Helen sighed, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"I was about to ask your daughter if she would like to go on a walk with me, but if she is needed at home, I understand," Darry added.

"Jus' a walk?" Helen interrogated.

"Yes, ma'am."

The blonde narrowed her blue eyes at him before nodding once, turning on her heels and collecting her two younger children.

"That went well," Caroline commented softly, her shoulders deflating slightly. Darry gently reached out and took her hand in his. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers and grinned, heat flushing to her pale cheeks.

"A walk, you say?" she teased. "There's snow on the ground."

"I could take you to the local bar, get you nice an' liquored up, and send you on home," he commented dryly.

She slapped his shoulder lightly, a scandalized gasp escaping her ruby red lips as puffs of hot air spilled out of her mouth and curled into the frigid Oklahoma winter air.

"Darrel Curtis, we are outside a church!"

He laughed, legitimately laughed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his side. "Guess I'll have to keep you warm."

Caroline paused for a moment, tilting her head up so she could see him better. "Are you gettin' soft on me, Curtis?"

"Nah, being around you jus' reminds me what's it like to be young n' stuff," he said casually, shrugging his shoulders. Caroline knew how hard it was for him to admit his feelings so she simply brushed it off and instead nestled closer into his side, the rough leather of his jacket rubbing against her skin. They walked towards the park, talking about anything and everything. Caroline just found it so easy to talk to him whether it was about the heavy stuff or the light stuff. She told him about her father and how he beat her black and blue and he told her about Pony and everything that happened those few fateful months ago. Caroline told him about Teddy and Louise and how she dreamed of living a life in peace and not fear. He told her about his parents and friends and how he dreamed of living a life in happiness and not grief.

"Someday, the sun will shine on us again. I know it," Caroline said gently. Darry stopped walking, turning her in his arms so he was facing her frost nipped cheeks and nose and without hesitation, he kissed her right then and there in the middle of the street. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him down so she wasn't standing on her toes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her flush against him. The need for air came soon enough and she pulled back, her lips swollen and breathing labored.

"What was that for?" she chuckled.

"You," he murmured, dropping a kiss to her lips once more. "You're just incredible. Have you ever been angry or sad in your life?"

"I mean, sure," she hummed as they made their way back to the sidewalk. "But what's the point? Life was made to be enjoyed." She pulled away from him and did a teasing little twirl on the sidewalk, her eyes bright with joy. Darry's chest felt tight as he realized just how much this woman meant to him.

"Go steady with me, 'Line," he blurted out. "I know I can't give you much. I can't take you on fancy dates or buy you nice things, but everything just seems to right when I'm with you."

She smiled that daring little grin and stepped closer to him. "You know I ain't the kinda girl that wants those things, Curtis. I'm happy when I'm with you."

"Is that a yes?" He tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his words but by gosh, this woman had him wrapped around his finger with one simple smile.

"Of course I'll go steady with you," she murmured, her lips ghosting over his. Before he could deepen the kiss, a car horn honked. They pulled apart, Caroline's grip tightening on his arms once she saw the Soc's car slow down as it came closer to them.

"Dare," she whispered.

"I know," he growled, gently pushing her behind him and out of sight from the hawkish glares of the Socs.

"Hey Curtis, nice broad you got there!" one of the Socs called. "Babe, what're you doin' with trash like that?"

Caroline's grip on his jacket tightened and Darry thought for a brief moment that she was scared. He really should know his girl better, because she stepped out behind him with a disapproving glare and pursed lips. It was a look scarily similar to the one her mother had given him just an hour before.

"Don't know if y'all are aware, but y'all are on the wrong side of town. I advise you boys to move on, go home, crack open your Bibles, and read somethin' for once," she snapped.

"That a challenge, bitch?"

"Oh no, I know I can read. Based off your vernacular, the jury is still out about you, sir."

Darry smirked, crossing his arms across his chest and drawing himself up to his full height as he stared them down. His girl was standing next to him, hands planted firmly on her hips as she sassed the Socs.

"Keep a leash on your bitch, Curtis. You're lucky we don't hurt ladies, but if she keeps up with her smart mouth..." the Soc sneered and Caroline laughed coldly.

"Oh, believe me, there's nothing you can do to me that hasn't been done before. You ever been stabbed, kid? It burns like hell," she snapped.

The car peeled off and Caroline sighed, turning away from him for a second as she gathered herself. Darry rested a hand on her shoulder and she inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry. I have been angry. Hell, I _am_ angry. All the time. I just keep it locked away until it slips out."

"The sun will shine on us again, 'Line. You said that," he reminded her. She turned back to him, cinnamon hair shining in the winter soaked sun. A sad smile played on her lips and Darry bent his head down, kissing the frown off of her mouth.

"I see it sometimes," she admitted. "It peeks out when I'm with you."

Yeah, he was well and truly tripped up by this woman and Darry wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Four million years later and I finally update. School is out for the summer so I finally have the time to dedicate to writing for a bit. Hoping to tie up this story by the time I start school again, but hell y'all...we're just getting started.


End file.
